


Life Cycles [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Competence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smart Women, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'Life Cycles' by Gryphonrhi.</p><p>Sometimes 'daddy's girl' isn't a description so much as a warning label.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Cycles [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Cycles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068545) by [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi). 



**Length:** 8min:08sec

 **Summary:** Sometimes 'daddy's girl' isn't a description so much as a warning label.

 **Download links:** [mp3-file (11.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/czwfchvl555c2vj/Life_Cycles.mp3) or [audiobook (8 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dj7bzbasu7xk36d/Life_Cycles.m4b)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3-file (11.1 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032101.zip) or [audiobook (8 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/422015032102.zip)


End file.
